Stay
by NewWriter557
Summary: With Peggy now intending to remain in LA, she has some tough decisions to make. Will she stay for Daniel? Or will the career that she has pursued her entire adult life pull her away from him?
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmmm," sighed Daniel as he he gently held Peggy's head so this her lips were tantalisingly close to his.

"Hmmm yourself," laughed Peggy as she softly placed her lips against Daniels.

"What time is it?" Daniel groaned as Peggy gently nestled her head into the crook of his strong neck. The movement of her hair against his bare chest tickled Daniel, but he didn't move. Instead he remained in the exact position they were in; determined to enjoy every moment that he could with Peggy in his arms.

"Almost 7.30," Peggy purred as she stared at the alarm clock that she was certain would ring to life in mere moments.

"How long have we got?" Daniel said as he moved slightly in the bed; just enough so that he could see her perfect face staring up at him. He smiled a little as Peggy looked away somewhat; for a woman who was so incredibly strong, she was more self-conscious than she would ever let anyone know. Nonetheless he smiled, for in the space of just one day, he had experienced something that he had given up hope of ever experiencing. He knew that he was in love with Peggy and had been for quite some time. When she was in New York and he was in LA it had become easier for him to move on; to pretend that he didn't think of her every moment of every day. But the second that he saw her standing in his office, all of those feelings had come flooding back; it was almost like he had had amnesia for months but seeing her made all of his memories and all of his feelings came flooding back.

"Probably about two minutes," Peggy said, as she smiled back at Daniel. His hair was tousled slightly; not the usual combed style she had grown accustomed to. He looked handsome.

"Two minutes? Oh well then.." Daniel said but before he finished the sentence, Peggy had pulled him close to her. As their lips met, Peggy closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft kiss. Every touch of his hand, every graze of his lip made Peggy feel something incredible. Daniel saw and liked her for what she was; in fact he saw things in her that even Peggy didn't see in herself. When the two lost contact after Daniel's move, Peggy felt genuinely sad; loathe as she was to admit it. While Peggy was exceptional at her job, she did not have friends, nor did people respect her; Daniel gave her that. He made her feel important and valued for simply being her; something only her work had done before. She may not have realised it all those months ago, but she did now; she couldn't let him leave. Not again.

"Come on Peg, you're killin' me here!" Daniel faux complained as he begrudgingly pulled away from her embrace.

"Sorry! Go, get to work," Peggy said as she jokingly pushed him out of bed. Peggy couldn't help but watch as a very handsome Daniel stood up and began to put on his suit.

"Eh!" Daniel joked as he caught Peggy watching him. He mimicked Peggy's signature finger twist; an action that achieved quite the giggle.

"I don't think so Chief!" Peggy giggled as she sat too got up out of her bed and covered herself with a robe.

"So you get a peak and I don't? Hows that fair Miss Carter?" Daniel said as he flirtatiously placed his hands tightly on Peggy's waist.

"I'm afraid so Chief. You have work to do. And you need to leave before Jarvis or Anna see you," Peggy said as she quickly kissed Daniel's lips, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the door.

As she opened her door, she carefully peered outside to ensure that the two would not be found out. She knew that both Jarvis and Anna would be incredibly happy that she had decided to stay a little longer, but she had only decided one day ago, and so she had had no time to formulate a plan about what she was going to do about a job let alone about Daniel.

"Alright, coast is clear," Peggy said as she pushed Daniel towards the door.

"Hey Peg-" Daniel had began but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Thank you for last night seemed too crude but bye seemed meaningless. How could you tell someone how truly happy you were without scaring them off; Peggy was a woman so scared of losing something that she would rather isolate herself than have something to lose. Whatever was going to happen between the two of them needed to be at her pace, and Daniel was fine with that; he just didn't want her to feel like he wasn't interested. Nevertheless, he needn't have worried about his lack of vocabulary, for Peggy reassured him with a prolonged, perfect kiss.

"Enjoy your day," she whispered as she held his cheeks in her hands. With that, she stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door; a sign that Daniel took as a hint to leave. Hastily. And so he did. He walked along as quickly as he could, however as he tentatively closed the Jarvis's front door behind him as he left, he realised that he had no ride home; he and Peggy had called a cab from the office. Nevertheless, he knew that if he was seen by either of the Jarvis', Peggy would kill him. Just as he was about to turn around and knock on the Jarvis's door, a tax I cab pulled up into the driveway and rolled down the window.

"Mr Sousa?" The driver asked.

"That's me. Thanks," Daniel said with a chuckle; Peggy really was rather brilliant.

Peggy had neither needed nor wanted a man to give her any validation. She had never relied on anyone else to tell her how to live her life or to make her happy; she did that all on her own. But she couldn't deny that once she decided that she wanted Daniel, she had a huge smile on her face. He was kind, generous and brilliant but more importantly he liked her for being her. He didn't want her to change; he simply wanted her. Peggy heard the gentle hum of the engine of the tax I that she had called when Daniel was sleeping, and smiled to herself that they had got away with it. Peggy didn't have a plan; she just knew that she didn't want everyone to know about her and Daniel. At least not yet. Not until they had had the conversation themselves.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Miss Carter? May I come in?" said Jarvis.

"Just a second!" replied a very worried Peggy as she quickly scrambled to the bed and quickly wrapped the covers around herself and her nightgown.

"Come in!" she called. Jarvis promptly entered the room with Peggy's breakfast on a tray, and was soon followed by a pale but otherwise healthy Anna.

"Oh! You shouldn't have!" Peggy knew that her friends were delighted that she had decided to stay but this really was quite the surprise.

"Don't be silly. It's not everyday our friend decides to stay with us," Anna said as she joined Peggy at the edge of the bed and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you, but Anna you should be resting!" Peggy chastised. She had only been discharged from hospital yesterday morning.

"Oh please, I was restricted to that hospital bed for weeks. I have had quite enough rest," Anna assured her.

"Besides, how else would I find out about the reason you decided to stay," Anna teased.

"Now, now Anna, the relationship of Mr Sousa and Miss Carter is none of our business," Jarvis said however the moment that the worlds left his lips, he realised his folly.

"You and Chief Sousa? Finally?" Anna said with such elation that she almost spilled Peggy's tea. The sweet woman was so delighted that her friend had opened herself up to some happiness that all she could do was wrap Peggy in a warm embrace. What Anna didn't see, however, was the very angry look that Peggy shot a very apologetic Jarvis; apparently she and Daniel hadn't quite got away with it.

"Well, its very early days," Peggy began but Anna was much too excited to listen.

"Now you listen to me Peggy Carter. He's a wonderful man and truly perfect for you. You'd be a fool to let him go," Anna said as she gripped Peggy's hand. The two woman stared at one another. Both had known unbearable loss; Anna would have to deal with hers, but Peggy had the chance to find happiness again and Anna couldn't let her throw that away.

"Now, come now Edwin, and allow Peggy eat her breakfast in peace," Anna said. She held her hand out so that Edwin could help her up from the bed, which he did dutifully. The two left the room, arm in arm, and Peggy was left alone to eat her two poached eggs on toast and enjoy her cup of 'proper' English tea; thankfully Jarvis was insistent on. While she was enjoying her meal, all Peggy could think about was Daniel. He looked truly happy, and was Peggy, but would he be quite as happy when Peggy told him that she was unsure about what to do? If she stayed she would lose the job that she had dedicated her life to. But if she left? If she left, she would lose the first person who had made her feel something after Steve. Did she love Daniel? She wasn't quite sure. She loved how Daniel made her feel; safe without being misogyny, he wanted her to be her. But if she loved him, truly loved him, then she wouldn't be considering leaving again, would she?

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Peggy called as she carefully set down the delicate looking china mug.

"Miss Carter, i'm so sorry to disturb you but.. i'm afraid there has been an accident," Mr Jarvis began. Upon the terrified look that had spread across Peggy's face, he felt obliged to continue.

"It's Chief Thompson. It seems that he was shot-"

"What? Shot by who?!" Peggy asked as she frantically pulled some clothes from her wardrobe and dressed herself in her bathroom.

"As of yet, i'm afraid that that is unclear. Chief Sousa is awaiting your arrival-"

"Daniel is there? What if the shooter-" Peggy said as she emerged from the bathroom and stormed towards the front door, with Mr Jarvis following quickly.

"He told me to assure you that there were armed guards at the door to Chief Thompson's room. He is, and shall remain, perfectly safe, Miss Carter" Jarvis explained as he grabbed his keys.

"Oh thank you!" Peggy said as she gratefully patted his forearm, grateful for the lift.

"How is Chief Thompson?" Peggy asked as she settled herself in the seat of one of Starks replacement cars.

"I'm not sure. Daniel seemed rather more irate than usual on the telephone so I dare say he is not good," Jarvis explained as he hurried to the hospital. The car chugged and spluttered somewhat as Jarvis struggled to get used to the knew vehicle that Howard Stark had gifted him; Jarvis was not a huge supporter of change. Nevertheless, he and Agent Carter arrived at the hospital in sufficient time. As Peggy got out, she noticed that Mr Jarvis remained firmly in his chair.

"You aren't coming?" Peggy asked as she stooped down to ask Jarvis.

"I'm afraid not. I would prefer to return to Anna, if you don't mind."

"No, no! Of course! Please thank her for the breakfast," Peggy assured.

"I can assure you Miss Carter, she was more than happy to do so. Please telephone if I can be of further assistance."

"Of course," Peggy said with a smile before she closed the car's door. She turned to stare at the hospital; one that had become all too familiar. But the blistering heat of the sun as it bounced agains her skin caused Peggy to enter the building quicker than she wanted. Once she had asked where exactly Chief Thompson was being treated, she hurried to the room that held her boss and her.. Daniel. For a man that took such pleasure in using his strength, Peggy had never seen Chief Thompson look so weak. His parlour was horrifically pale and he had so many tubes and wires attached to him that Peggy feared injuring him further just by getting near to him. Daniel, however, didn't seem quite so worried. As Peggy stood at the window and stared in at the injured man, Daniel was sat beside him, reading him the newspaper. The happiness that Peggy saw in him this morning had gone entirely; now he looked sad. Despondent. When he looked up and saw Peggy, he immediately folded up the newspaper, spoke to an unconscious Jack, and met Peggy at the door.

"Peg! Hi," Daniel said as he surprised Peggy with a hug. While she wasn't quite expecting it, she could tell that Daniel needed it; he held her a little too tight for a little too long.

"How is he?" Peggy asked as pulled away slightly, well aware that the two agents at the door had noticed the length of their embrace. Daniel seemed to notice that Peggy was somewhat uncomfortable and took just a little step back.

"Not good. The doctors- the doctors aren't sure when or even if he's going to recover. The bullet, it pierced an artery and he lost a lot of blood," Daniel explained as he held the door open for Peggy to enter, which she did.

As she lifted a chair from a stack in the corner and set it beside the one that Daniel had been sitting on, she got lost in her thoughts; listening to the gentle bleeps of the machines that were keeping Chief Thompson alive.

"You okay?" Daniel asked as he took the seat beside her.

"Me? Fine. How are you? I know that the two of you knew one another for quite some time," Peggy asked as she shifted in her seat to face Daniel.

"Honestly? I don't know? I mean, I know the guy was an ass but… he gave me a chance. Do you have any idea how many people turned me down or how many jobs I didn't get because of this?" Daniel asked as he held up his crutch.

"You were injured in the war, Daniel. That is nothing to be ashamed of," Peggy soothed as she reached to touch his hand. The feel of her hand in his soothed Daniel almost instantly.

"Maybe, but they didn't see it like that. To them, I was a liability. But to Jack? To Jack I could do something. Be something. He gave me a chance Peg, when nobody else would," Daniel explained.

"Well, thank god he did," Peggy said. She had never experienced a kind Jack Thompson, so she couldn't imagine that. But as she stared into Daniel's eyes she realised that he had, and he was hurting; and in that moment, all Peggy wanted to do was ease his pain. She wanted to hold him in her arms and make him feel better but she couldn't do that. There were two, very intrigued young agents staring at them both through the window. For this reason, Peggy gently removed her hand from Daniel's and placed them upon her lap. Daniel shifted in his seat, somewhat hurt that Peggy didn't feel comfortable enough to even hold his hand, but in that moment, he couldn't think about them. He had to think of Jack and find whoever had hurt him.

"What are you thinking about?" Peggy asked as she noticed the pensive look on Daniel's face.

"Nothing," Daniel began, but Peggy's unrelenting gaze reaffirmed that she was not one to drop a subject.

"Its just…. I don't know. Don't you think it's odd that Jack comes out her to work on a case that we have been working on for weeks, but he is the one that gets shot?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it is odd. But to be frank, if the choice was out of us three, i'm rather glad it was him," a surprised Peggy quipped.

"I didn't mean that," Daniel said with a laugh. Despite the comment painting a rather negative light on his old boss, at least he was sure that Peggy didn't want him hurt?

"I mean, he was closer to the big leagues than we were. Maybe someone at the top thought that he was getting too close?" Daniel explained.

"That makes sense. Maybe Vernon-" Peggy began, but before she was able to finish her sentence, the machines that Jack was attached to began frantically bleeping.

"Daniel!" Peggy said the second she noticed that the bleeps the machines were making became significantly more frequent and high pitched.

"What is happening?" Daniel asked as he bolted from his chair and moved to be by Jacks side.

"I don't know," an exasperated Peggy explained.

"Peggy!" Daniel called as the noise became even more rapid.

"I'll get help!" Peggy said before she raced to the door and screamed for a nurse. Her haste alarmed the two guards that had been stationed at Agent Thompson's door, and so at her bequest, the two sprinted to grab a nurse. Once Peggy saw a nurse hurrying her way to the door, she returned to Daniel's side while nurses began poking and prodding Jack. Peggy pulled Daniel towards the window, to allow the nurses to do their job but as she held his hand, she noticed that he was shaking.

"Daniel, he'll be fine," Peggy whispered.

"We don't know what," Daniel said, as he gripped Peggy's hand with such force, he was was hurting her. The scene unfolded before them for several minutes; nurses shouted at one another and they unhooked then re-hooked Jack to countless machines before the incessant bleeping began to dissipate and slowly return to normal. After a couple of moments of steady noise, the nurses left without further explanation and Daniel returned to Jack's side, his hand still visibly shaking. Peggy didn't know what to do; she couldn't leave Daniel, not when he was in such shock, but she didn't want to intrude on this time with his friend. With that thought she slowly began to edge her way towards the door.

"Stay," Daniel said, as he broke his gaze from the machines that Thompson was attached to.

"Of course," Peggy said, as she returned to the seat beside Daniel.

"Daniel, are you sure you are alright?" a concerned Peggy asked, as she gently placed her hand over Daniel's shaking one. The gesture affirmed for Daniel what Peggy meant, and as he looked to her, he was somewhat relieved to see real concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he said, as he tried to muster a reassuring smile.

"Daniel are- Are you sure there is nothing else trouble you? Please… Tell me," Peggy asked as she gently brushed her thumb reassuringly against Daniel's hand.

"The war," was all Daniel said, while he fixed his gaze firmly on the floor.

"What about the war?" a confused Peggy pushed.

"The bleeping. That fast bleeping, its.. I just remember waking up to it that's all." Daniel stopped after that, however Peggy needed significantly more information than what Daniel had provided.

"Waking up where?" Peggy asked as she held Daniel's hands in her.

"At the hospital, after this," Daniel said as he pointed to his injured his leg.

"Oh Daniel-" was all that Peggy could muster. She remembered the war all too well; even more than that she remembered the people that it took. For years she had felt that everyone at war had come home damaged, be it mentally or physically. However, what she had never considered was that the two ailments were not mutually exclusive.

"It's fine. It doesn't affect me much. At least, not anymore," Daniel explained. He hadn't told anyone about how he used to count the bleeps all night because the pain in his leg was too unbearable to allow him to sleep. He had never told anyone about how those bleeps alerted everyone in one ward to when a comrade had died. He hadn't told anyone about how Daniel would do anything and everything to ensure that the bleeps coming from his machine were steady. They tormented him. But with Peggy's hands in his, somehow Daniel felt safe enough to tell her. It was like her hands assured him she was safe; he was safe with her.

"You don't need to hide it Daniel. Fear. Not from me" Peggy explained as she longed to ease the pain she saw had spread across his eyes.

"You know the same applies to you, right?" Daniel explained.

"Don't be silly; you should know I don't feel fear," Peggy joked. As strongly as she felt about Daniel, she had never been one for 'moments', particularly in front of an audience; she was more a woman of action than words. Thankfully, Daniel laughed along with her and the moment that they had shared had passed.

"You should go. I think that you've spent enough time in hospitals," Daniel said as he gently grazed Peggy's cheek with his hand. He did not fail to notice her worried look towards the door, however as opposed to rejecting him entirely, she took his hand into hers and smiled; while it may not be ideal, it was progress.

"It is you that should get going! You have a unit to run Chief," Peggy said with a mock salute.

"Fair point. Will I see you later?" Daniel asked as he slowly got up and grabbed his crutch.

"Possibly," Peggy flirted as she reclined in the seat the had found comfort in.

"You're a tease Peggy Carter," Daniel called. Peggy couldn't help but smile, for even as he headed towards the door, he never once took his eyes off her.

"Off you go Chief Sousa," Peggy retaliated, well aware that she too couldn't quite take her eyes off him. The two maintained their gaze before Daniel finally left the room. It was in the stillness of the room that Peggy began to contemplate what was happening. Daniel was right; this must have come from the top. But who? Vernon was dead and Whitney had been consumed by the Zero Matter. Peggy knew that key to the whole case was quite literally in the key; something that she would know more about if she ascertained more information in New York. But that would mean leaving Los Angeles. While Peggy was slowly mulling over every possibility in this case, a nurse entered the room with little trolley.

"Excuse me ma'am. I am going to have to ask you to leave," the rather rude nurse demanded. Peggy was initially taken aback by the woman's utter lack of manners, however she felt obliged to do as the nurse said.

"Of course," Peggy said, with a slightly raised eye brow and a particularly pang of anger. Just as Peggy left the room, the nurse reappeared and hurried down the bleak hospital corridor. Peggy took this as a sign that she could re-enter, but the moment that she entered the room she realised there was a problem.

"Oh my- help!" Peggy called. The two guards that had been standing at the door raced in and awaited further instruction, which wasn't particularly helpful.

"The machines! Get that nurse!" Peggy screamed. She called for further help but could nothing but watch as numerous nurses frantically attempted to re-attach the machines that had been detached from Jack. Peggy had no idea what the affect of this would be, but the way in which the nurses forcible removed her form the room told her it was not going to be good. She stood and watched in the window, for what felt like hours, as the nurses worked desperately to revive Jack but somehow Peggy knew that this would be to no avail. The man that had been her sparring partner had turned a horrendous pale grey colour and the machines that he had been attached to where now blasting a single incessant, unrelenting bleep. Jack Thompson was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

All Peggy could do was watch as the nurses that had been working so tirelessly on Chief Thompson carefully removed the wires that were attached to him, their determined expressions turning to defeat. The doctor filled in some mundane paperwork, the nurses gently covered Thompson with a white sheet and all Peggy could do was stand and stare. The nurse. Peggy had left the room to allow her in; Peggy practically allowed her to murder Jack. But why? What exactly was it that Jack had Jack uncovered? Who wanted to hide their secret so desperately, that killing a highly trained, albeit egotistical, SSR agent was the only option? Thompson was many things but he was no fool. He would have known he was in danger; he must have noticed some signs. Perhaps he simply didn't realise them soon enough.

"Agent Carter?" One of the agents that had gone in pursuit of the nurse returned; startling Peggy out of her thought process.

"Oh! Yes? Where is she?" Peggy asked as she stared at the empty handed agent. She was not necessarily surprised that the agent was not able to detain the suspect; the woman would have to have been highly trained in order to successfully eliminate an agent such as Jack. She was gone.

"She.. she umm got away Miss -" the second agent beckoned as he puffed around the corner.

"Agent!" Peggy corrected the two breathless men. While Peggy was very used to the frequent mistake, she refused to accept it.

"Agent," the two men chorused; like naughty school children who had been disciplined by their stern teacher.

"We almost had her," the two agents continued, desperate to justify their failure.

"But she ran into the ambulance bay and we lost her," the tall, dark haired one testified.

"Then I suggest you go and find some clues as to her whereabouts then," Peggy demanded; a demand that the two individuals promptly moved to carry out. The two agents hurried down the corridor, however they both stopped and the slightly shorter, blond one stopped and turned tentatively towards Peggy.

"Mi-Agent?" the agent asked.

"Yes?" Peggy asked, however she wasn't listening. The doctor who had been working on Jack left Jack's room and approached Peggy.

"Are you the next of kin?" the doctor abruptly asked Peggy.

"Me? No… I'm a colleague," Peggy informed him as she watched the nurses wheel Jack's body down the corridor.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said disingenuously, almost immune now to the words meaning. As Peggy nodded in response, the doctor left her and attended to his next patient.

"Agent?" Peggy had totally forgotten to respond to the agent that had asked her a question.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" Peggy asked again.

"Who's going to inform the Chief?" the blond agent asked. With that, Peggy's heart filled with dread. She hadn't even thought about telling Daniel; how could she break such horrendous news to him. Mere moments before Jack died, Daniel was happily by his side but barely five minutes after Daniel left, he was dead. She panicked somewhat about how Daniel would handle the death of a friend; he had taken the news surprisingly badly earlier on in the day. Peggy knew that Daniel was probably at the office but this wasn't the news that she wanted to tell Daniel over the telephone. She simply had to go to the office to tell him; she just hoped that somebody hadn't beaten her to the punch.

"I will," Peggy said slightly too quickly, causing the two agents to look at one another in an attempt to see how they should respond.

"Can you go and see if there is any trace of that nurse?" Peggy said to the agent, who nodded and walked down the hall with his colleague.

"Excuse me? Hello, would it be possible to call a cab please? Thank you," Peggy said as she watched the receptionist do as she had asked. As she turned to await the car's arrival, she stared through the window at Jack's now empty room. The room that had once held her former boss was eerily empty; just the machines and wires left. But then, Peggy had a brainwave. The wires. The nurse had touched the wires.

"Excuse me? Ma'am, the car will be here in around five minutes," the receptionist said in the typically American, high pitched tone.

"Oh, thank you. Umm… i'm terribly sorry to bother you again, but I wonder would it be possible to borrow your desk tape?" Peggy asked. The slightly bemused receptionist looked at Peggy for further explanation. However when none was given, she begrudgingly obliged and watched as Peggy raced into the room Jack had once been in, where Peggy not only assessed the wires with intense concentration but also began feverishly sticking pieces of tape on them. After a couple of moments, Peggy left the room, looking innocent as a child, thanked the receptionist and made her way towards the exit of the hospital. She awaited the arrival of the car, rather nervously and in the blistering sun. As she waited, she attempt to rehearse what she would say to Daniel but nothing she said seemed to be good enough. Peggy knew that Daniel was not what she would call close to Jack, but his death was sudden and Daniel had not taken it well. While she didn't want to draw attention to their very new 'relationship' - they had just got away with their kiss in his office by the skin of their teeth - she also didn't want him to feel that he had to deal with the loss on his own. If there was one thing that Peggy knew about it was loss and she couldn't let Daniel go through it on his own. As Peggy went through every possible scenario in her head, her train of thought was interrupted by a very loud car horn. As she turned, she noticed that it was the two agents. As the blond agent drove the car and stopped in front of her, they rolled down the window.

"Agent Carter, I think you're needed at the office," the dark haired agent stated rather nervously.

"Oh? Well i'm heading there now, i'm just waiting on a cab. But thank you for informing me," Peggy said.

"No- Um I think you should come with us," the blond agent, who Peggy was almost certain was called Harry, stated, terrified that he would receive a sharp telling-off by Peggy.

"And why is that?" Peggy asked.

"It's the Chief. He.. he heard about Thompson's death and he ain't taking it so good," Harry stated. With that, Peggy promptly entered the back of the agent's vehicle and they hurried to the office. On their journey, Peggy insisted that Harry and the dark haired agent, who Peggy learned was called Frank, told her about exactly what had happened. Apparently it was hospital protocol to inform the next of kin of the deceased, however due to Jack having his SSR identification on his person, they informed Daniel as well. After hearing of his old colleague's death, Daniel demanded that everyone in the office went home early and locked himself in the building.

"And that's all we know," Frank explained as they neared the entrance to the SSR building.

"Thank you. I think it better you follow the Chief's order, i'll deal with this," Peggy said as she exited the car.

"Are you sure? He could be… volatile; we shouldn't leave you," Harry insisted.

"I am quite capable, I assure you. Thank you for your help. Enjoy the rest of your day," Peggy stated however it was more of a formality than genuine. Daniel would never hurt her so their comment was entirely unnecessary. As she entered the building, even Rose wasn't at her usual post and so Peggy ascended the stairs on her own. The entire floor was still; eerily quiet. All of the lights had been turned off. As Peggy walked tentatively towards Daniel's office, she grew more and more nervous. What exactly was she walking in to? Would he be upset? Angry? Would he blame her? While Peggy's anxieties remained deep in the pit of her stomach, they quickly turned to fear when she saw the state of the office once she had ascended the stairs. Paper was everywhere, tables and chairs were overturned and the entire office was in a state of disorder. The place looked like a bomb site; the question was who made it that way? Was Daniel in danger?

"Daniel?" Peggy called, as she tried desperately to mask her worry. As she practically raced through the office, her fears grew.

"Daniel?" she called once again when she failed to hear a response. As she reached Daniel's office in the far, right corner of the building, she was both relieved and saddened to see a panting Daniel hunched in his chair. Peggy couldn't quite place the expression that was etched into Daniel's face; it was a horrendous combination of anger, sadness and confusion. His hands were shaking; Peggy could see that even though she was standing at the door.

"Daniel?" Peggy whispered, shocked at the emotional state she had found Daniel in. He was frustrated and intensely angry. Peggy had never seen him quite like this before; he hardly moved when Peggy said his name. His body remained utterly still; it was only his eyes that moved to meet hers.

"Daniel, I- I'm so sorry," Peggy implored. The more she looked at him, the more difficult she found it to read him. Was he angry with her? After-all, had she been paying more attention, she could save stopped the nurse and saved Chief Thompson.

"War," was all Daniel said, as he gazed eerily at the floor.

"What?"

"The man was a soldier Peg. He survived a war but he gets killed because he came here to help with a case I should have dealt with -"

"Daniel!" an exasperated Peggy exhaled. Daniel blamed himself? He was quire probably the only person on the planet that could tolerate Jack Thompson, despite the fact he was so frequently at the butt of the cruel Chief's jokes, yet he blamed himself? As Peggy walked towards him, she knelt down in front of him, took his hand in hers and willed him to listen. The helpless look in his eyes made her wish that he had blamed her instead of himself.

"Jack came here of his own accord. He was so full of confidence that he failed to see that you had this entire case well under hand. He was here, because he wanted to be here Daniel; this isn't your fault," Peggy implored. As Peggy spoke, her heart broke as Daniel's rage turned to sadness, and his eyes filled with an almost missable trickle of tears. He took his hands from Peggy's, turned his head away from her and quickly wiped the tears that had started to sting his eyes.

"If I had just stayed -"

"If you had stayed, she would have waited. Daniel, look at me," Peggy implored. As she placed her hands gently on Daniel's cheeks, she slowly turned his face towards her and ran her thumb tentatively across his cheek; wiping away a tear that had fallen. When it was just the two of them, Peggy felt comfortable. Confident.

"You are an excellent Chief, and you will find who did this," Peggy assured him. As she looked at him, his eyes softened somewhat. He moved his hand on top of hers and simply smiled. The two remained that way until Peggy felt assured that Daniel felt better, and until Daniel let go.

"Why did you look so nervous?" Daniel eventual asked, as he continued to hold Peggy's hands; he just lowered them from his cheek.

"What? I wasn't nervous!" Peggy spluttered as she laughed., returning to her confident self.

"Yes you were, I could hear it in your voice," Daniel persisted. Peggy could hide many things from many people, but he was not many people and Peggy knew it.

"You were worried! You sweet on me, Carter?" he teased, to which Peggy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are nattering on about," Peggy teased as she took her hands faux-dramatically from his and stood up. She couldn't help but smile in reaction to Daniel's mischievous, playful grin, but she was also glaringly aware of the work that they had ahead of them. Daniel would not rest until he had achieved justice for his friend, and the work ahead of them was laborious and dangerous.

"Now, much as I would love for you to spout nonsense all day, I think we are going to have to tidy up this mess that you have created," Peggy stated as she began to move towards the trashed office.

"I'll do that! It's my mess; only fair that I clean it up. You go home; you're meant to be on vacation, remember?" Daniel asked as he joined Peggy and began to lift some of the chairs that he had overturned.

"And miss all of the fun here?" Peggy asked sarcastically. As the two laughed, Peggy helped Daniel lift two of the tables that he had overturned. It was nice. A big, empty office with just Daniel could have been awkward; but it wasn't. It was lovely sharing a joke with him and not having to worry about who was there that could see them laugh. It was ironic really; this was the most comfortable Peggy had ever felt in this office. The two began to lift the mounds of paper that were scattered across the office floor; only stopping when they heard Daniel's office phone ring.

"Hello? That's me, what can I do for you sir? Mmmm. Of course. If you don't mind my asking, what does that have to do with the SSR? Yes sir, I'm on my way," Daniel said before he hung up the phone and promptly made his way out of the office.

"Lead?" Peggy asked as she rushed to join him.

"There's a body in the morgue," was all the information that Daniel gave Peggy. While his omission of further detail was not intentional, he did find it somewhat amusing to see the frustrated look on Peggy's face.

"And? Peggy eventually said.

"The vic has a tattoo of that on his back," Daniel explained as he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and showed Peggy its content; the key Thompson had found. While the two entered yet another car, and discussed the possible logistics of the case, Daniel hugely regretted sending the rest of his team home early. He didn't even have a reason, not really. He just needed a moment. He needed time to mull over what happened. It's not like he was Jack's biggest fan, but the man had been good to him; he didn't deserve to die like that. And, as much as Daniel hated himself for thinking it, Jack had information that could have been useful for the case; if Daniel had just talked to him, he may have been able to find out more information about the people who wanted rid of Jack.

"Daniel? We are here," Peggy said as she gently touched his arm to bring him out of the trance he had been in.

"Oh! Sorry," Daniel expressed. As he looked at Peggy, he saw the genuine concern in her eyes, and felt the need to assure her that he truly was fine.

"I was just thinking about the case. Don't you think it's odd that the same organisation would kill two people in such a short period of time? They aren't usually as messy," Daniel asked as he and Peggy exited the car.

"I suppose. But we don't know how long this victim has been deceased," Peggy explained as she marched alongside Daniel. When she didn't receive a response, she turned to look at Daniel. He was staring at the ground, grinning slightly.

"What?" Peggy said with mock anger. The sight of his childlike grin, however, caused her to smile too.

"Nothing," Daniel exclaimed as he attempted to hide his grin. Peggy was always one step ahead of… well everyone. Daniel had always found it amazing that a woman like Peggy, so confident and talented, had had to fight so hard to earn even a smudge of respect. She was better than 90 percent of the men she worked with, but would never receive even a quarter of the credit for it. He had the most incredible amount of respect for her and her incredible talent; and she truly had no idea. Peggy didn't believe his response for a second but they were approaching the steps that would take them down to the morgue and somehow, question Daniel didn't seem quite appropriate. As Daniel and Peggy greeted the coroner, Daniel was all too aware of the fact that there was a man under the white sheet. This was undoubtedly the most difficult part about his promotion; as a detective he hadn't had to see the dead a great deal. But now he was the Chief, it was his job to do so and no matter how hard he tried to forget it, it always proved a poignant reminder of his time in the war.

"Vic is a 28 year old male. No ID as of yet. Died of a single gun shot wound to the head," the coroner explained as he handed over the victim's file. While Daniel asked the coroner all of the typical questions, Peggy took the opportunity to study the deceased. As she gently moved the sheet from across his face, Peggy stared at the man. While the sight of his ghostly grey face took away her breath, so too did the fact that he was no stranger. She had seen him. He had been at the horse race where she had first met Whitney Frost. Whitney and he had spoken. As Daniel gathered more information about the scene in which the victim was found, Peggy moved to leave the morgue. She had to see Whitney.

"Peg? Where you going?" Daniel asked as he noticed Peggy creeping towards the door.

"Umm, I think I have a lead," Peggy stated. She wasn't quite sure why she had instantly moved to act alone; she had just been so used to doing her job alone. Also, she was worried about Daniel. He wasn't acting like himself and Peggy was worried he would do something reckless.

"I'll join you. Thanks doc," Daniel said as he took the file and joined Peggy.

"You not going to tell me where we are going?" Daniel asked, however Peggy knew that that was not truly the question that he wants to ask.

"I was going to tell you," Peggy emphasised.

"But you didn't. Peggy, I am fine," Daniel insisted. He wanted to take her hand, if only to assure her that he meant every word, but he knew that Peggy would not appreciate such a public display of affection.

"I am sure you are. I just think that perhaps some time off might help -"

"Says the woman who returned to fieldwork two days after being impaled," Daniel joked as he gently pushed Peggy as they walked towards the bay of cabs. Peggy sarcastically rolled her eyes, but she wasn't quite as successful at hiding her smile; a smile Daniel quickly returned.

"L.A asylum please," Daniel said to the driver, who promptly carried out his request. As Daniel and Peggy sat in the back, their hands sat still; mere inches from one another. Daniel looked to Peggy, who was gazing blissfully out the window, and wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Yesterday was the happiest Daniel could ever remember feeling, but he wasn't sure about how Peggy felt about it. As he looked at her, she seemed happy. But she generally always seemed happy, right? Daniel was forced to stop this train of thought when Peggy sensed that he was staring and turned towards him.

"What are you staring at?!" Peggy demanded as she playfully hit his arm. While she was able to mask the question as somewhat of a joke, she truly was curious about why Daniel had been staring at her for the second time today.

"No reason! I was just daydream -"

"Daniel, what is it," Peggy demanded. Daniel seemed to relent, but he wrung his hands together before he spoke - the one thing he always did before he lied - and Peggy felt compelled to prevent him.

"And don't lie. Not to me," Peggy implored.

"You were nervous when you walked in to the office earlier, Peg. Why?" Daniel asked.

"That doesn't answer my question," Peggy retaliated.

"Answer mine and I swear I will answer yours," Daniel promised. He needed to know how Peggy felt about him, and for some reason, he thought that her answer may tell him. Peggy squinted her eyes as she suspiciously stared at Daniel for a moment; why did he need to know? Daniel smiled and crossed his arms in a bid to emphasise that Peggy was not the only person that could be stubborn.

"Fine. I was worried.. I was worried you would…" Peggy began but she stopped. She felt ridiculous; telling Daniel all of her feelings and emotions. Hiding them was something she had trained herself to do for years - men seemed to find it easier to work with a woman if she acted like a robot.

"That I would what?" Daniel pushed. He knew that talking about feelings was not necessarily Peggy's thing, but he needed her to know that he was somebody she could tell things to.

"I was worried you would.. blame me. For Jacks death. After all I was the one in the room, I let that woman take away the machines -"

"Peggy," Daniel stated as he turned to look at Peggy

"I don't blame you, Peg. I would never- I blame the woman that unhooked Jack from all of those machines. That isn't on you," Daniel implored. While Daniel was happy Peggy told him how she was feeling, he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was. And Peggy noticed. Daniel turned to look out the window. He felt slightly disheartened but had no reason as to why, and so he was happy to contemplate the case as the two travelled the rest of the car journey in silence. Peggy, however, was not.

"The people that hurt Jack. I was worried that they had hurt you," a very reluctant Peggy rather abruptly explained. As a surprised Daniel looked at her, she kept her gaze firmly out the window. Daniel smiled to himself; that was what he needed to hear. While he knew Peggy did not want to return his gave, he edged his hand just a little closer to hers; ensuring that his finger just grazed hers. She returned the favour. Thus while the two continued to stare out of opposite windows, their hands were drawn to one another; and so they remained.

"We're here sir," the taxi driver said to Daniel, which made both Peggy and Daniel jump. As they exited the vehicle, they were greeted by an eery, grey building. One with bars on the windows and ghosts in its halls.

"Don't say I don't take you to nice places," Daniel joked, and while Peggy smiled, the whole location gave her the creeps. As the two walked in to the reception area, they noticed that the interior was no brighter than its exterior.

"Follow my lead," Peggy ordered Daniel before she pranced confidently towards the receptionist.

"Well hi there!" an exceedingly happy Peggy chimed with an exceptionally good American accent.

"I'm here to see my gal Whitney. Whitney Frost? Her guy told me she would put us on her list," Peggy said with a ridiculous giggle.

"Name?" the cold receptionist asked.

"Julie. Julie and Pete," Peggy said, without even a hint of hesitation.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm afraid you aren't on the list," the receptionist chimed in an equally happy voice.

"Oh. Are you sure? Its just my husband and I have driven all this way," Peggy said as she grabbed a very confused Daniel's arm. Peggy wasn't convinced that receptionist was buying her story and so she began an irate, hyper-speed rant. One that she was actually quite proud of.

"And we just really wanted to - you see Whitney's guy and my guy worked together for years. Then Whitney and I met at a party that the two of them invited us to and we just clicked you know? You ever find someone you just click with? Well anyway, me and Whitney did and we've been friends for years and I promised her weeks ago that I would come visit when I heard the news about her.. well you know… and we don't want to let our friend down, right honey?" Peggy finished as she turned to Daniel. Daniel was amazed at the rate at which Peggy had just spoken; he hadn't heard her great the entire time.

"Oh. Umm yeah," was all a confounded Daniel could muster. The receptionist looked apologetically at the couple who stood arm in arm.

"Mmmm.. well i'm not really meant to.. but I guess I could make an exception. She's on the second floor, room 8. I'll let her guard know you are on your way," the helpful receptionist assured them.

"Oh thank you so much, you're a doll!" Peggy declared as she and Daniel hurried to Whitney's room before the naive receptionist changed her mind. As they waited at the locked door before what the assumed was a staircase, they heard a distinct bleep before the door eventually unbolted.

They were in.


End file.
